


The Cure

by XProSkeith



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Cure Spoilers, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Newt Lives, Spoilers, Teresa Lives, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has asked Thomas to kill him. Just before he does, a stranger intervenes and promises a cure for Newt.  The cure is made with Thomas' help.</p><p>Essentially, this is a Newt Lives ending for The Death Cure. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

"KILL ME!" screamed Newt. But then his eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling grasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please."

Thomas felt his heart sink as his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"Stop! That's enough!" exclaimed a voice.

The voice startled both Thomas and Newt. Thomas nearly dropped his gun. Running over to them was a young man with very short blonde hair who couldn't have been older than his early to mid twenties. He was wearing faded jeans and a simple black t-shirt and carrying a small silver briefcase. His white lab coat fluttered behind him as he ran.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" asked Newt, his anger returning.

"Someone who can help," replied the man as he finally reached them.

"You're just like Tommy. You don't get it!" shouted Newt. "I'm past the gone. I can't be saved!"

The man nimbly flicked something from his pocket, a syringe. Before Newt could react, he jabbed it into Newt's shoulder. The effect was immediate. Newt seemed to relax and then he began to crumple. Thomas caught him. He wasn't unconscious, but he definitely wasn't steady either.

"What did you do to him?" asked Thomas.

"I gave him a dose of bliss  with a little bit of muscle relaxant added in," answered the man. "It'd be easier to explain things to him if he's calmer and not trying to knock us out. The drug shouldn't cloud his mind too much, so he'll be able to understand what I'm saying."

"You're bloody bastards," said Newt. "Both of you."

"Let's get him into the van. We can talk there," said the man.

Thomas nodded and the two of them loaded Newt into the van and closed the doors behind them. Lawrence grumbled about picking up two extra passengers and wasting time, but they ignored him. Thomas looked at the strange man apprehensively.

"I think you should start by telling us who you are," said Thomas.

"My name is Jayce Matherson," said the man. "I'm a former WICKED researcher. Unlike most of my colleagues, I didn't think the answer to the Flare lay in brain patterns. So I took as much technology and supplies as I could and left."

"So what're you doing here and why did you stop me?" asked Thomas.

"Because I have a cure," answered Jayce. "Or I am almost certain I do. But I only have enough supplies left to generate one dose. Well, provided that I can get the last thing I need for the cure."

"And what's that?"

"Your blood."

"Are you shucking serious?"

"He's bloody insane," chimed in Newt. "He probably has the Flare, too."

"I'm immune, actually," said Jayce. "The reason I need your blood, Thomas, is because for some reason you're special. And not for the reasons that WICKED thinks you’re special. Everyone who is immune is capable of producing some sort of antibody against the infection. Their immune system just mounts an incredible response before the virus ever has a chance to take hold. There's something about yours, though, Thomas. Even now, being directly exposed to the virus many times, there will never be a trace of it in your body."

"I'd hope not," said Thomas. "If there was, I'd have the virus."

"No, you don't understand," said Jayce. "The virus is destroyed immediately upon contact with you. You have that many antibodies that produce such a strong immune response that the virus would never even have a chance."

"Get to the buggin' point," said Newt.

"If I take a sample of Thomas' blood, I can extract the antibodies from it and then administer them to you, Newt," said Jayce. "If it works, the antibodies will attach themselves to the virus and begin generating a powerful immune response. Your body would be able to fight off the Flare on its own after that."

"You're sure?"asked Newt, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, I am," replied Jayce confidently. "I always thought the cure truly lied in classic immunology, not in brain waves. The problem was that all our attempts at a cure based on classic immunology failed. Even using other immunes' antibodies didn't work. That's why I said it has to be Thomas."

"I'll do it," said Thomas. "Will you let him treat you, Newt? I know you wanted to die, but I... I can't lose you. I can't lose anyone else."

Newt let out a sigh and then looked up at Thomas a with a smile on his face and said, "Yeah, I will, you shank. I don't want to leave you or Minho either, but I don't want to be a bloody crank. That's for sure."

"You won't be," said Thomas. "It'll work."

"There's one more thing, too," added Jayce. "You'll become immune after this procedure."

"How?" asked Newt.

"It's called artificial immunity," replied Jayce. "The antibodies from Thomas' immune system will stay in your body effectively giving you immunity. Your body didn't make the antibodies, so it's considered artificial. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think I get it," said Newt. "So, when do we do this?"

"When we get to the berg, I should have access to a medical bay. I can use that to finish the cure and deliver it to you safely," said Jayce.

Thomas nodded and said, "Good that. When do you draw my blood?"

"Now, actually," said Jayce as he opened the briefcase revealing several tubes and vials.

Jayce removed a large, empty syringe from the briefcase and examined Thomas' arm for a vein. He found it easily and quickly stuck it with the needle. Thomas was surprised that he didn't feel the needle at all. He watched as his blood began to fill the large vial of the syringe. Before long, the tube was full and Jayce withdrew the tube from Thomas' arm, placing a small bandage over the site where he'd drawn the blood. He returned the tube to the briefcase and closed it.

"Now we wait," said Jayce.

"Not for long," shouted Lawrence from the front of the van. "We're here."

The three of them looked out the window to see the berg not far from them. Thomas looked back at Newt who still looked a bit out of it from the shot. He looked calmer and a bit better than he did before, but Thomas knew he was in pain. He really wished Minho was here. He could use his help and support. Thomas shook the feeling off as best he could as the van came to a stop and they boarded the berg. Lawrence went with the pilot to get the ship started. Jayce, Thomas, and Newt entered the common room where Jayce stopped and turned to face them.

“I’ll leave you two for now,” said Jayce. “I have to go prepare the cure in the med bay. That bliss I gave you should last a while longer, but its effects will fade. You both have a long and dangerous road ahead. I’d suggest you rest.”

Thomas and Newt nodded at Jayce.

“I’ll come for you when it’s ready,” he said. “It should be before we reach Thomas’ destination.”

“Good that,” said Thomas.

With one more small inclination of his head, Jayce turned and walked briskly out of the room. Thomas and Newt headed toward the quarters of the ship. They quickly found a room with a single bed in it. Newt sat down on the bed. Thomas halfway turned to start leaving, but stopped when Newt spoke up.

“Tommy, would you mind staying with me?” asked Newt.

“Not at all,” replied Thomas, flashing Newt a small smile before sitting next to him on the bed.

Thomas realized Newt was trembling and his face was pale. One might suspect it was just symptoms of the Flare, but Thomas knew better. He threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders and pulled him into him a bit.

“What’s wrong, Newt?” asked Thomas.

“I’m scared, Tommy,” said Newt. “Have been since they told me I wasn’t immune.”

“We have a cure now. You’re going to be fine.”

“But what if it doesn’t work?”

“It’s going to work.”

“What if you get killed trying to do this stupid plan of yours?”

“I’m not going to die.”

“How do you bloody know all that?”

“I don’t, but I know we’re all strong and we always find a way. We’ve made it this far. We’re not going to give up now. Not me, not Minho, and definitely not you.”

“I guess you’re right, but…”

“But what?”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Tommy. To feel yourself slipping away bit by bit. Clearheaded one moment and out of your mind the next. Angry for no reason. I can’t be like that. That’s why I entrusted that letter to you.”

“But now you don’t have to die. You’ll survive. We’re all going to make it out of this.”

“I guess I’m still scared.”

“It’s fine to be scared, Newt. Just like back in the maze. We were all terrified of the grievers, but we went into the maze anyway. Being scared is natural. Being brave is a choice. You’ve done it before. You can do it again.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Newt, a small smile creeping across his face. “We’ll all make it through this. We should probably try and get some rest like Jayce said, huh?”

“That’s probably a good idea,” said Thomas, squeezing Newt in his side hug one more time before finally releasing him.

The two of them laid down on the bed next to each other and quickly fell asleep. Even after all this time, falling asleep around each other was really easy. For the first time since the Scorch Trials ended, Newt was actually able to sleep peacefully and soundly. The same was true for Thomas. It was a much overdue and very welcome reprieve.

After what felt like only a few minutes, although it had been hours, Jayce woke them.

“It’s ready,” he said simply. “Let’s go.”

“Good that,” said Newt.

They followed him quickly to the med bay. Once there, Jayce helped Newt onto a white medical table. When he lied down, a nearby screen lit up displaying all of his vital signs. Jayce tapped a few buttons on the interface and more data and images appeared on the screen. Satisfied, he returned to Newt and Thomas, a large syringe in hand with a deep blue liquid inside.

“Once I give you this, your body’s immune system is going to react,” said Jayce. “It’s not going to be a pleasant experience. Your entire immune system is going to start attacking the virus as the antibodies identify it and start to take effect. I won’t be able to give you any other medicine either because it might cause a bad reaction with the cure.”

Newt nodded and said, “I understand. I’m ready.”

Thomas squeezed Newt’s hand and said, “I’ll be here as long as I can.”

Newt smiled softly at Thomas and said, “Don’t worry about me, Tommy. I’ll be fine. You should worry about what you have to do.”

“No need to worry about that,” said Thomas. “It’s pretty straight forward. Go in. Don’t die.”

Newt laughed heartily and said, “Now you sound like Minho! How much time did you two spend together while I was gone?”

“Slim it, shuckface!” said Thomas, trying to sound hurt, but couldn’t help but smile.

“You know it’s true,” said Newt

Thomas just shrugged.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” interjected Jayce. “But we’re running out of time.”

“Right,” said Newt. “I’m ready. For real now.”

Jayce nodded and jabbed the syringe into Newt’s arm. The blue fluid quickly drained from the syringe. At first, Newt thought it wasn’t that bad. Nothing really seemed to be happening. Then it began. The pain. It felt like someone was stabbing every nerve in his body, especially around his head. He was about to cry out in pain when Lawrence entered the room.

“Thomas, we’re almost there. We need you to get ready to drop,” he said.

“Does it have to be now?” asked Thomas.

“I’m afraid so,” replied Lawrence. “We can’t wait any longer.”

“Go, Tommy,” said Newt. “I told you I’d be fine. See? I’m doing just fine.”

“Okay,” said Thomas, squeezing Newt’s hand one more time. “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Of course you buggin’ will,” said Newt.

Thomas smiled and turned to leave the room as Jayce strode quickly over to Newt. Jayce could tell from the vital readings that Newt was in severe pain.

“When that door closes, he won’t be able to hear me will he?” whispered Newt.

“No, he won’t,” whispered Jayce.

“Good that,” whispered Newt through gritted teeth.

As Lawrence and Thomas passed through the door, it slid shut behind them. The moment it did, Newt let out earsplitting cries of pain. He’d been holding them in so that Thomas wouldn’t have to hear him. With what Thomas had ahead of him, he didn’t need to be worried about Newt.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” said Jayce. “I wish there was something I could do for the pain. I’ll try to keep your fever at bay when it comes. Be strong and hope you pass out.”

Newt sort of nodded at Jayce, but it was becoming hard to hear. The pain was blocking out everything else now. There was only the pain. That and a feeling of burning. Newt felt hot. Hotter than he ever had before.

Jayce saw the vitals screen was flashing red. Newt’s temperature was reaching a critical level already. Jayce hurried and began to pack bags of ice around Newt’s body as well as placing them on top of him. Jayce had anticipated this sort of reaction, but he hoped the temperature wouldn’t kill him. If he could survive that, he’d be in the clear.

Time seemed to stretch on for eternity for Newt. If there was a hell, this was surely what it was like. There was nothing but the pain and the heat. He shifted in and out of consciousness, granting him a few brief moments of reprieve. Finally, he slipped into a deeper state of unconsciousness and he began to dream.

Newt was back in the glade. He looked around and he saw Alby, Ben, Zart, Chuck, Winston, Jack, and all the other gladers who had lost their lives. Newt was confused. Alby noticed him and smiled. He walked over to night and placed his hand on Newt’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you again, Newt,” said Alby.

“But how?” asked Newt. “You’re…”

“Dead?” asked Alby. “Yeah, I know. And while I’m happy to see you again, my friend, it’s not your time yet.”

“He’s right,” said Chuck who had just walked up to them. “They’re waiting for you, you know.”

“Who?” asked Newt.

“Thomas and Minho of course,” said Alby, pointing towards the gates to the maze. “Don’t you see them?”

Newt looked towards the doors and saw Minho and Thomas standing past the doors in the maze. They were shouting and beckoning towards him to come. Suddenly, the doors began to close.

“You better hurry,” said Winston, walking up to join them. “It looks like you’re running out of time.”

“You can make it though,” said Chuck. “I know you can.”

“We’ll be waiting for you when the time comes, but it’s not today,” said Alby.

“I miss all of you,” said Newt, his voice cracking.

“I know, Newt,” said Alby sadly. “But you have to go.”

“We miss you, too,” said Winston.

“Yeah. I know,” said Newt. “I’ve got to run.”

“Good that,” said Alby. “Good luck, Newt.”

“See ya later!” shouted Chuck.

Newt took off running as fast as he could towards the doors. They were closing fast and he was worried he wouldn’t make it, but he could hear Thomas and Minho cheering him on. It gave him strength. He was running between the doors now, but the space was getting tight. He was so close. At the last second, Thomas and Minho reach forward and grabbed his hands, pulling him forward and through the doors just before they fully slammed shut.

“We’ve got you,” said Thomas.

“No way we were going to just let you get squashed,” said Minho.

“Thanks, guys,” said Newt.

“Don’t mention it, shuckface,” said Minho. “Let’s get going.”

Newt nodded and ran after Thomas and Minho into a blinding white light.

Newt sat straight up, gasping for air. Bags of half melted ice fell off of him as he did. He was drenched with sweat and water from the melted ice, but he didn’t feel hot anymore and the pain was gone. He did feel weak though.

“It worked,” said Jayce with a smile. “You’re cured and immune.”

“How long was I out?” asked Newt.

“About twelve hours or so,” replied Jayce.

“It felt like an eternity,” said Newt.

“No surprise. Time was probably very warped for you considering the state you were in. It was a constant battle to try and keep your temperature at a safe and tolerable level, but it looks like I succeeded.”

“I feel really weak.”

“Yeah, you should probably eat something. But I think you’ll already notice a difference.”

At first, Newt was confused. Then he realized what Jayce meant. He did feel different. His head was clear. He didn’t feel angry or like he was losing himself. He felt like he did when they were back in the glade. Back before the Flare took root in him.

Jayce returned with a tray of food, some towels, and a clean set of clothes. He set them on a table next to Newt.

“You should eat and get changed,” said Jayce. “But hurry. We need to get to WICKED’s base and join up with Thomas, Minho, and the others before it’s too late.”

“Too late?” asked Newt. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the battle’s already started. We need to hurry.”

Newt nodded quickly and began devouring the food that Jayce had brought him. As soon as he downed the last bit of water on the tray, he wiped himself down with the towels and changed into fresh clothes. No sooner had he finished changing, Jayce handed him a set of two guns and a belt with a machete holstered to it. Newt took them and strapped them to himself. Jayce holstered two guns, one to each of his hips, and then slung a launcher across his back. The man was surprisingly strong as he didn’t seem to have much trouble with the launcher.

“Ready?” asked Jayce.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” replied Newt.

“Let’s get going then. We’ll have to be fast since we’re stealing this ship.”

“We’re what?”

“Well, we don’t exactly have permission to use it. Fortunately, I have all the clearance codes. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Are you sure you don’t have the Flare?”

Jayce just laughed as he took off down the hallway. Newt shook his head and ran after him. It didn’t take them long to reach the bridge. Jayce took the pilot’s seat and began typing in various codes and starting the engines. Moments later, they were already beginning to move, but it looked like they’d garnered some unwanted attention already.

“I don’t think they’re very happy that we’re stealing their berg!” shouted Newt.

“They’re not, but soon it won’t matter,” said Jayce. “Hang on!”

Jayce tapped two more buttons and then slide a handle on the console all the way up. The berg lurched forward, nearly throwing Newt off balance. Fortunately, he had braced himself. He collapsed into a nearby seat.

“We’re in a hurry, so I’m pushing all the engines to max,” said Jayce.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” asked Newt.

“Potentially, but I don’t think it’ll be an issue as I don’t really plan to use this berg again and the trip should be short enough that they can go full throttle without blowing up,” said Jayce.

“That’s so reassuring.”

“Just sit back and relax. We’re going to be going into one hell of a crazy fight.”

Newt sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep for a bit. He wasn’t out for more than an hour before Jayce woke him. A huge facility stretched before them, Smoke billowed from the structure and flames, explosions, and gunfire rocked the area. Newt realized they were headed straight for it and Jayce wasn’t piloting.

“What the hell are you doing?” demanded Newt.

“We need a way in, so I’m making one,” said Jayce. “We need to bail out so we can use the berg’s collision and explosion to get into WICKED.”

Jayce tossed Newt a parachute and then strapped on his own. Newt quickly did the same.

“You really are bloody insane,” said Newt.

Jayce laughed and replied, “Maybe a little bit, but it’s served me well and it saved your life.”

Newt couldn’t argue with that. They hurried to the cargo bay. The doors were already open when they got there.

“On three then,” said Jayce. “One… Two… Three!”

Newt and Jayce ran down the ramp and leapt out of the berg. A moment later, gravity took effect and they started free falling. After a few seconds, Jayce motioned for Newt to pull his rip cord. Newt did so at the same time as Jayce. Their descent began to slow and they watched from midair as the berg collided with the base. The berg crumbled smashed as whole straight into the base just before it exploded in an enormous conflagration. The flames from the explosion were short lived, though. Newt and Jayce guided their parachutes through the gigantic hole that they’d ripped into the base. When they finally reached a floor, they detached their parachutes and Jayce consulted a map that he pulled from his pocket.

“It’s not far from here. We need to go. That’s where they’ll be,” said Jayce.

“In a supply closet?” asked Newt skeptically. “And how do you know that?”

“Because Chancellor Paige told me about her backup plan to get the immunes out of here. She wants to preserve at least part of the human race and give them a fighting chance if the cure that WICKED is working on fails.”

“Are you sure we can trust her?”

“She’s about the only person in WICKED whom I would trust.”

“Good that. Let’s get going.”

They took off down the halls. Newt followed Jayce who seemed to know the way. After all, he used to work for WICKED and he did have a map. Before much longer, they found Thomas, Minho, and Gally in a stand off with Rat Man. Newt quickly drew his guns.

“Hey! Leave my friends alone!” shouted Newt.

Everyone was caught off guard. Rat Man spun around to see Newt pointing his gun at him while Jayce brandished his launcher. When Rat Man saw Jayce, his face twisted in disgust.

“You!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving humanity and fulfilling WICKED’s goal unlike you, Janson,” replied Jayce cooly. “You poor misguided fool. Step aside or I’ll take you out myself.”

“I’d like to see you try!” he shouted.

As Jayce moved to pull the trigger, another chain of explosions went off, rocking the entire complex and knocking almost everyone off balance. A fight soon followed. Janson lunged at Thomas with his knife, taking him to the ground. Some of his cronies began to fight with Gally and Minho while some other ran towards Jayce and Newt. Jayce quickly drew his right gun and deftly shot down their oncoming assailants. Newt drew his machete and hurled it at Minho’s attacker. It landed square in his back, dropping him immediately. Minho ran over to Newt and they ran over to Thomas who had somehow managed to overpower Rat Man and was beating him mercilessly.

“Thomas, stop! He’s dead!” said Minho.

“Tommy, he’s gone!” shouted Newt.

The two of them grabbed his arms and pulled him off Rat Man’s now lifeless corpse. Meanwhile, Jayce took out Gally’s attacker with his launcher before quickly ditching it in favor of his handheld weapons.

“It’s good to see you again, Newt,” said Minho with a big grin on his face. “I thought you were a goner.”

“Yeah, well, so did I,” said Newt. “But that shank over there saved me.”

“Yeah, Thomas told us what was going on on the way here,” said Minho.

“I know you’re all happy to be back together, but this place is literally falling down around us,” interjected Jayce.

“He’s right,” said Gally. “It's great to see Newt again, but we have to go.”

“Good that,” said Minho. “We’re the last ones, so all we have to do is go through the flat trans.”

“Then let’s get to it,” said Newt.

Without any further delay, they all ran back towards the flat trans. Thomas saw Teresa running along the other side of the room heading for the flat trans. He smiled, glad that she was safe, too. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise. Thomas looked up to see the ceiling collapsing on him. He couldn’t move; he was paralyzed by fear. Suddenly, he found himself being pulled forward. When he came back to his senses, he realized that Newt had just pulled him out of the way of the rubble. Thomas didn’t want to think about what might have happened if Newt hadn’t been there to save him.

“You can’t just stand there like a bloody deer in the headlights, Tommy!” said Newt. “We have to keep moving.”

Thomas just nodded and they resumed their run. A few moments later, they reached the flat trans. Teresa, Brenda, Gally, and Jayce ran through ahead of them. The three of them stopped, just before the flat trans and looked back as the room fell apart around them. With a quick look and a nod at each other the three of them stepped through the flat trans. Together.

They emerged in Paradise, a beautiful and lush area. Brenda mentioned something to Thomas about making sure. Moments later, the shed that housed the flat trans was in flames. Thomas, Newt, and Minho stood side by side as they watched it burn. Gally walked up, standing in front of them. Thomas, once again was surprised that he was smiling.

"I'm glad you shanks made it out alright," said Gally.

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Newt.

"I mean it," retorted Gally.

"He does," said Thomas. "He chose us over the Right Arm."

Minho smirked and said, "Well, I'm glad you came with us, too."

Gally nodded at Minho and moved to stand in front of Thomas.

"Thanks, Thomas. For asking me to come with you. I'll help you get this place in order," said Gally as he extended his hand.

Thomas shook Gally's hand with a smile and said, "I'm glad you're here, Gally. We're going to need you."

Gally looked him in the eyes and nodded one more time before walking off to join Frypan and the other gladers and survivors. Thomas, Minho, and Newt turned their eyes back to the burning shed. After a moment, Thomas spoke up.

“I can’t believe all of us made it here,” said Thomas.

“Neither can I,” said Newt.

“You two are some real shuckfaces, you know that?” said Minho. “I knew we’d all make it out.”

“Really, I’m glad we made it,” said Thomas.

“Me, too,” said Newt.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you two, so I’m glad, too,” said Minho.

The three of them couldn’t help but smile goofily at each other. They’d all been through hell and they’d all lost a lot, but they still had each other. They were like brothers. They quickly collapsed into a group hug. They were relieved to finally be safe and away from everything. But, most importantly, they were together. After losing so much, they still managed to have each other somehow and that made things seem like they might turn out alright.

Thomas looked over Minho’s shoulder and saw Teresa in the distance. She met his gaze and smiled warmly at him for a moment before walking away. Thomas was glad she’d made it, too. He’d finally come to terms with what she did and she really was a good friend.

The three of them finally separated from each other’s embrace and went to sit down at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean.

“You know, I think things are going to be alright,” said Thomas, a smile still on his face.

“Good that for sure, shuckface,” said Minho with a giant smirk on his face.

“It better be after the hell we’ve been through,” said Newt, sounding a tad exasperated. “We’ve earned some peace and quiet.”

“Definitely, man,” said Thomas.

“I’ll be right back,” said Minho.

He left, but returned quickly with three mason jars of an amber liquid. They knew what it was.

“No way,” said Newt.

“You kept some?” asked Thomas.

“You never know when you might need a drink,” laughed Minho. “So, cheers then?”

“To the good friends with us today and those we’ve lost,” said Thomas.

“To the end of this bloody nightmare,” said Newt.

“Here, here!” said Minho.

The three friend clinked their mason jars together and took a big swig of their drinks, bringing back memories of when life was easier on the glade and not so insane. They sat there a while longer enjoying each other’s company as well as their drinks while watching the sunset over the ocean. Tomorrow would bring a lot of work as they tried to organize and rebuild, but, at least for right now, they didn’t have a care in the world.

* * *

  **Final Report, Date 232.4.10, Time 12:00**

**TO: Ava Paige, Chancellor**

**FROM: Jayce Matherson**

**RE: Success**

This will be my final report. After I send this message, I will destroy the device I am using to send it.

The backup plan for the evacuation and safety of the immunes was a success on all fronts. Furthermore, I was able to save one of the infected subjects, A05 “Newt”, through the end results of my research. As WICKED had long believed, Thomas was the key, although not in the way that WICKED thought he would be. It was his antibodies that allowed me to finish the cure.

Unfortunately. all of my research, supplies, and data were destroyed when Denver fell. I am sorry to report that this means that there is no chance of developing a cure now based on that research. However, perhaps this is for the best as Newt nearly died as a result of being given the cure. His own natural strength and powerful will allowed him to survive. It’s doubtful many others could survive the treatment even if we were able to replicate it.

Thank you again, Chancellor Paige, for allowing me to continue my research even after I formally left WICKED. Your foresight is truly astounding and I am glad to have played a part in this. Please rest assured that Brenda and I will do everything we can to help get things running here. Although, I think Thomas, Newt, and Minho will be fine without much help. It’s amazing how well those three work together. Seeing how they reacted when Newt was cured was amazing. It has been a long time since I’ve seen such a close friendship. I’m glad I was able to preserve that.

It is with deep regret that I must bid you farewell for the last time. I know I am leaving you to a doomed future and for that I am sorry, but I know you knew what you were doing when you set this up.

I hadn’t believed it in a long time, but now I do. What you have always said. What you have always tried to impress upon the subjects. WICKED is good.

Goodbye and good luck.


End file.
